and i feel you so close to me
by klaineisforeverstrong
Summary: No, Kurt thought to himself. It took all the will power he had not to shake his head at his thoughts. This song was not written for you, Kurt. He doesn't think of you that way. He's just your mentor. He would never write a song for you. Klaine.


**Author's Note:**

This is a little apology for how long it's been taking me to update _Daddy Issues. _You _will _see a new chapter by this weekend at the latest – and that's a promise! If not, you have the choice of A. Giving me you address so I can send you a fresh batch of Rachel Berry apology cookies or B. Receiving my address to bring an angry mob outside of my house... Okay, not really. But the sentiment is there.

Read! Review! Enjoy!

Love you all!

* * *

Blaine lightly strummed on the strings of the guitar, plucking out a song Kurt couldn't recognize. The melody was lovely, smooth and slow. Kurt nearly started swaying, shutting his eyes tight and imagining himself and Blaine dancing around the large room, bodies close together, Kurt's fingers running through Blaine's dark, curly locks, releasing them from their gel hold, looking deep into his amber-hazel eyes and leaning in for a sweet, chaste kiss when the song ended.

A few beats of silence as Kurt allowed his eyes to flicker open. "So, what did you think?" Blaine asked in a uncharacteristically shy tone. He had slipped out of his Dalton jacket and tie, leaving just his white dress shirt behind. It clung tightly to the toned muscles of his arms and chest. He was no Sam, Kurt noted, but he definitely didn't disappoint.

"It was beautiful," Kurt answered honestly. "I didn't recognize the song though."

"Yeah... That's cause, um," Blaine stammered, mumbling the rest of his sentence incoherently.

"What?"

"I wrote it," Blaine answered, looking to his lap.

A wide, proud grin spread across Kurt's face. "Blaine, that's amazing! I had no idea."

"There's, um, there's lyrics too," Blaine informed him. "But they're not finished yet."

"Can I hear?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine smiled a little, giving him a quick nod and picking up the now-familiar melody again. After a few chords, he opened his mouth.

"_I've been alone,_

_Surrounded by darkness._

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be."_

Blaine looked up at Kurt through his lashes and Kurt gave him a small, encouraging smile. The melody was beautiful and, so far, the lyrics were proving to be of the same standard.

"_I've seen you crying,_

_You felt like it's hopeless._

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see."_

_No, _Kurt thought to himself. It took all the will power he had not to shake his head at his thoughts. _This song was _not _written for you, Kurt. He doesn't think of you that way. He's just your mentor. He would never write a song for you. Even if this song _was _for you, these lyrics _scream "_platonic feelings."_

"_Baby, you're not alone,_

_Cause you're here with me._

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you._

_And you know it's true._

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through."_

Blaine met Kurt's eyes, catching the shocked expression on his face. He chuckled softly to himself and continued with only instrumentals, as the beat picked up, he opened his mouth again.

"_I still have trouble,_

_I trip and stumble,_

_Tryin' to make sense of things sometimes._

_I look reasons_

_But I don't need 'em._

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize..._

_Baby, I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me._

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you._

_And you know it's true._

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through."_

Blaine stopped the strings and began to explain the song. "I don't really know what to do for the second verse quite yet so that's why there was a little instrumental where that should have been. I'm working on it though." He paused and looked into Kurt's eyes again as he confirmed his unspoken question. "I wrote that for you."

Kurt nearly gasped, but managed to hold it together. Before coming to Dalton, another boy wouldn't even look into his eyes, let alone write a song for him. It just reminded him of how lucky he was to have this opportunity; a second chance.

Blaine took Kurt's silence as a bad sign and began to explain himself. "I started writing it right after you and I confronted Karofsky. That's where those lines _I've seen you crying, you felt like it's hopeless, _came from. I just cared – and still do care – about you a lot, so I thought maybe writing a song for you would give you some courage." A small smile tugged at Blaine's lips. "Of course, then I got nervous and never really finished the song or showed it to you."

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own, giving it a small squeeze. "Blaine, that was beautiful. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Of course, that isn't saying much," Kurt went snarky for a second, but quickly returned to his soft tone. "But still. I really appreciate it."

"I'm so glad you're here," Blaine grinned.

"Why?"

"Because now you're safe. I don't have to wonder if I'll ever get to sing to you or take you out to a movie or just hang around." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand which continued to hold his own. "I – You're my best friend. I'm just glad you're not alone."

"_Baby, I'm not alone cause you're here with me," _Kurt sang to Blaine, causing the shorter boy to let a chuckle escape. "Thank you so much."

A stupid grin crossed Blaine's face. "C'mere!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around the soprano and pulling him in for a tight hug, crushing the guitar between their bodies but neither one really caring very much. "I'm _so_ glad you're here."


End file.
